Naomi's Dream
by Anime4life10
Summary: While Naomi is resting in the infirmary, she has a dream about Seiko and it makes her question her crush on Satoshi. It's my version of Naomi's dream in Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!


**Ok, so I'm currently in love with the games/anime for Corpse Party. Plus the opening for the anime is just, fabulous.**

**This will be my first story as an anime account, so please enjoy!**

**This is going to be taking place in Naomi's dream in chapter 4 of the anime. I was expecting a lot more than just one kiss, and hopefully some other people were too so that way I'm now alone**

**WARNING: Contains Yuri (Lesbian) content, if you are not comfortable with that kind of stuff I suggest you leave immediately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game or the anime, but if I did, I would make it so Seiko doesn't die!**

* * *

_Naomi's POV_

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop the bleeding from Seiko's chest. A feeling of dread came over me as I tried to think of some way to help her survive.

"Naomi. If I die, I want you to find a way out of this school. If it's you, I know you can do it." Seiko said shakily.

What is she thinking? I'm not going to leave her here! The very thought of doing so brought pain and sorrow to my chest.

"What are you saying? If you die I- I won't be able to stand it! I came here with you, so I'm leaving with you too!" I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's ok Naomi. I'm ready for this." She said quietly.

A moment of silence passed between us, with both of us simply cherishing each other's presence while we still can.

"Damn," Seiko finally said, " I just realized I'm going to die without ever kissing anyone." She said sadly.

Why is she talking about that now? Does it really matter anymore?

"Hey Naomi," She says again, "will you kiss me?" I don't know what to say to that. Seiko and I are both girls, and it's just wrong for us to kiss, right?

"Wh-What are you saying?" I tearfully ask.

"I want to share my first kiss with the one I love before I die." She responds.

It took a couple seconds before I realized what she just said. She loves me? How? I was confused, but for some reason, I felt my heart leap when I realized that she loves me. Then I realized something.

"Why are you telling me this now? Of all times, why now?" I ask.

"I decided it was now or never, plus I know you have a crush on Mochida and I didn't want to interfere." She says quietly.

"That doesn't justify you telling me your feelings right as you're about to die! I mean why didn't you-" I got cut off as I felt a shaky hand come up and grab me by my tie and pull me down.

"Please Naomi. Kiss me." Seiko's whispers. I can feel her breath of my ears and it sends a shiver down my spine.

I close my eyes, and lean in. The moment our lips connect, I can feel myself hungry for more. Her lips were so soft, wait, I like Satoshi, why is my heart beating so fast? Then the realization dawned on me. I love Seiko.

I couldn't stop kissing her, but sooner or later we needed air. When we broke apart I was panting to catch my breath, and the next thing I knew my lips were on hers again. It was addicting. Kissing Seiko is now my drug and I can't stop going back for more.

"Naomi." Seiko said between breaths. I open my eyes and look at her. Her lips were swollen from all the kissing and there was a light blush oin her pale cheeks.

"I love you." I say with confidence in my voice. Her eyes light up at the statement, and it almost seems as if she became less pale too.

"Thank you Naomi." She says. She reaches up and grabs me by my hair and pulls me in for another kiss. This one was long and passionate, making my heart beat out of control.

We break apart again and I rest my forehead on hers. Her breathing comes shallower, and finally, it stops altogether.

* * *

**After that, it plays out just like how after she wakes up.**

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know if there are any mistakes or if I should change something.**

**That's it for my first anime story, and don't worry, there will be more to come!**

**Anime4life10**


End file.
